


Something To Study

by daftalchemist



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Anal Sex, Crossdressing, M/M, Science Kink, Tentacles, gender neutral!Cecil, not gonna lie, slutty as fuck!Cecil, this is honestly pretty much the hottest thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-25
Updated: 2013-09-25
Packaged: 2017-12-27 14:49:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/980162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daftalchemist/pseuds/daftalchemist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos has been incredibly busy with his science. Cecil comes to the lab wearing a short skirt and asks Carlos to research him instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something To Study

**Author's Note:**

> Beta thanks to the forever wonderful and perfect f1rstperson
> 
> I sincerely hope this lives up to the hype I kept drumming up for it on my blog :D

 

Carlos didn’t spend time working on so many projects because he couldn’t tear himself away from his work, no matter what anyone might think. How anyone could think he’d rather spend time locked away in his lab handling specimens and running tests that were almost always potentially life-threatening than be with his boyfriend was beyond him. The fact of the matter was that Carlos was a good scientist with a lot of knowledge and experience, and Night Vale was full of dangerous mysteries that needed to be solved before people died. And if a project came their way that promised to bring them more grant money, well then he’d just have to miss a dinner or two to finish it. He had a whole group of people whose livelihoods he was looking out for, after all.

Cecil understood, but he also seemed to have the attention span of a puppy, and every time he told Carlos he didn’t mind having to postpone a date, he was on the air ten seconds later bemoaning how neglectful his boyfriend was.

Carlos wasn’t a bad boyfriend. He was just _busy_ , and he hated it as much as Cecil did, but what could he do? He was already spending all of his free time with the radio host, although he also spent that time too exhausted to do much of anything other than fall asleep on the couch during a movie, but all of his energy had to be spent on his projects, and nothing could change that.

Except Cecil, as Carlos should have expected.

He was roused from viewing some tissue samples under a microscope one day by a fit of muffled snickering that was settling over his colleagues, and a cursory glance around revealed that _all_ of them had stopped working entirely, too focused on staring at the door. Carlos stood with a frustrated groan to see just what the hell was going on, when he immediately greeted by it. It was Cecil standing in the doorway looking quite dashing in his button down shirt and sweater vest, but instead of his usual slacks, he was wearing a skirt.

Now, if Carlos had believed for a moment that his colleagues were snickering because his _boy_ friend was wearing a skirt, he would have immediately knocked each of them out and thrown their unconscious bodies into the dog park, but it was the _length_ of the skirt that they were finding humorous. It was short, _incredibly_ short, black and pleated, and there wasn’t a single person in the room who didn’t immediately know what Cecil had come looking to do.

Carlos shook his head with a sigh and tried to keep his expression schooled, not wanting to embarrass Cecil by giving away how unsubtle he was being, and went to greet him, giving him a kiss on the cheek. Cecil beamed at the affection, bouncing excitedly on the balls of his feet.

“Cecil, what are you doing here?” Carlos asked, smiling softly and making a conscious effort not to stare at the skirt swaying gently with his movements.

“I wanted to see you,” he replied, taking Carlos’ hands in his own.

“I can tell, and that’s great, but...I’ll be seeing you later,” Carlos gently reminded him, but Cecil wasn’t having any of his logic.

“You’ll be _tired_ later,“ he pouted, “and I won’t actually get to spend time with you. I want to spend time with you when you’re not exhausted from work.”

Carlos sighed, trying not to let his frustration with work get the better of him. “I know it’s not ideal, but I have to work right now. We’re very busy.”

Cecil quirked an eyebrow in confusion. “They don’t look very busy.”

Carlos turned around and, sure enough, his colleagues were in various stages of packing up and heading out the door, and Carlos groaned in annoyance. “Guys, what the hell?”

“The samples will be here tomorrow,” one of the senior team members said as he clapped a hand on Carlos’ shoulder and gave him a wink. “You crazy kids have fun.”

Within moments only he and Cecil remained in the lab. Carlos pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed, walking back to his microscope in a huff, mumbling about work ethics and deadlines. He sat back down in his chair and leaned back over the microscope, adjusting the focus ever so slightly.

“ _Carlos_!” Cecil practically shrieked as he sidled up next to the scientist, bending over the table in such a way that left his ass sticking quite prominently up in the air. “Everyone stopped working. Pay attention to me.”

“Just because they’re all bums doesn’t mean I’m going to stop working on this research,” he replied, and the fact that he _still_ had no idea what the hell he was looking at wasn’t about to change that. “This is important.”

“But _I’m_ important too,” Cecil pouted as he rested his cheek against the table, making himself look as pitiful as he possibly could.

Carlos sighed and looked over at him, this grown man in a black pleated mini-skirt sulking against a table for his boyfriend’s attention. It was like dressing like a schoolgirl was also making him act like one, or _more_ like one than usual, Carlos supposed. He threaded his fingers through Cecil’s hair and smiled warmly.

“You are important,” he said, “but I really do have to work on this. If I can’t keep money coming in, I’ll have to leave Night Vale.”

Cecil’s eyes went wide. “I don’t want that to happen.”

“I know you don’t, querido,” Carlos replied. “So just let me work on this for a while longer and then I’ll give you all the attention you want.”

Cecil nodded in agreement, though he certainly didn’t look happy about it. Carlos was glad that he was being so reasonable, but he had to admit that he wasn’t sure extra time spent staring at the slides were going to be much help to him. He just didn’t know what to make of plant samples that contained neither cell walls _nor_ protein. There was no way this stuff should even be alive, but it was currently growing right before his very eyes even though it had been sitting in a lab without sunlight or water for days now. Carlos rubbed his eyes with a groan. He’d hoped this would be some easy research for once. He had to stop constantly underestimating Night Vale penchant for being weird.

“Having trouble focusing?” Cecil murmured, and Carlos nearly jumped out of his chair from how suddenly the radio host had gotten behind him, his lips practically touching Carlos’ ear as he bent over so far that if Carlos had been standing behind him he was certain he’d be seeing what sort of underwear Cecil was wearing, and even more certain that he wouldn’t be disappointed.

“A little bit now, yeah,” Carlos said and rested his forehead against Cecil’s, his heart rate steadying. “I thought you were going to let me work.”

Cecil hummed thoughtfully. “But I _did_ let you work.”

“I still have more work to do, Cecil,” Carlos said, exasperated.

Cecil uprighted himself with a scoff before plopping himself down on the table, watching as Carlos switched to a new slide, adjusted the focus of the microscope, and continued to look through the eyepiece with his lips twisted in a frustrated grimace. Cecil kicked his feet, obviously trying to stay silent as Carlos concentrated on his work, which Carlos greatly appreciated because the only thing more confusing than potentially undead plant cells was a tissue sample from a reptile whose cells contained chloroplasts. He rested his head on the back of his hand, not wanting to think about how much time he was going to have to put into figuring out how a plant and a reptile not only managed to interbreed, but also produced viable offspring.

“Is science hard?” Cecil asked, and Carlos couldn’t help but notice that he’d inched closer to the his workspace, his bare leg practically touching Carlos’ arm.

“Sometimes, yeah,” Carlos replied, trying to keep the frustration out of his voice.

Cecil grinned devilishly and slid his hand up his thigh, slowly dragging the hem of his skirt higher and revealing even more skin. “Is science hard _right now_?”

Carlos’ chest constricted as a very familiar heat pooled in his groin. “It’s definitely a little hard, yeah.”

“Then maybe you should study _me_ instead,” Cecil purred, pushing the microscope and samples out of the way and sliding himself into Carlos’ workspace. “I’m a lot easier than science.”

Carlos ran his hand along the inside of Cecil’s thigh and palmed at his groin, chuckling as Cecil whimpered and blushed, tentacles gently snaking out from under his shirt.. “Oh, I know _all_ about how easy you are, Cecil.”

Cecil kicked off his loafers and massaged a foot against the fly of Carlos’ slacks, and Carlos groaned at the wonderful friction against his half-hard cock. “So study _me_.”

Carlos pulled Cecil into his lap and rolled his hips up against his ass, making Cecil shiver and mewl. “I guess you _are_ scientifically interesting.”

Cecil nodded and gasped as Carlos pushed his shirt and sweater vest up to thumb at his nipples, twisting them to stiffness and pulling husky moans from the radio host’s throat.

“Subject is a humanoid male, or at least that’s what I assume his sex is, and I have yet to be corrected,” Carlos said, and Cecil whimpered. “Age unknown. Origin unknown. Species _definitely_ unknown. Subject presents some traits that mammalian in nature, but _others_ …” Carlos trailed off as he took one of the tentacles protruding from Cecil’s torso in hand and stroked it gently. “Other traits resemble that of a cephalopod.”

Cecil shuddered and whined, arching his back under Carlos’ practiced touch. Carlos put a thumb to Cecil’s lips and pushed them aside gently, revealing newly-sharpened teeth.

“Though humanoid in nature, subject’s teeth are akin to that of a shark, though he only has one row each of upper and lower teeth,” Carlos continued. Cecil whined and gasped against his thumb, his cheeks a vibrant purple. He reached out with his forked tongue and licked at Carlos’ thumb, pulling it into his mouth to suck greedily at it. “Subject’s tongue, however, is more reptilian, like a snake.”

Cecil’s tentacles reached out to Carlos, wrapping lovingly around his waist, stroking along his thighs, attempting to wriggle their way inside his pants. Carlos batted them aside with a chuckle, unzipping his slacks so they could reach him more easily, and groaned as they rubbed against his cock. “Subject’s extra appendages grow from his abdomen, and subject seems to have almost complete control over them. They are affectionate and eager to please.”

Cecil whimpered, unraveling his tongue from Carlos’ thumb to beg, “Carlos, _please_.”

“All right, all right,” said Carlos, slowly pushing up the black pleated skirt, revealing purple panties with little black hearts on them that were soaking wet with the fluid steadily dripping from the tendrils tenting the garment. “Subject’s genitals also resemble a cephalopod; the fluid that drips from them like watered down ink, only incredibly slick.”

Carlos pulled the panties down Cecil’s thighs, slicking his skin with his own fluids, and left them just above his knees, pinning them together. He hooked Cecil’s ankles over his elbows, pulling the radio host’s completely exposed ass closer to his cock and pressed his fluid-slick hand against his hole. Cecil whimpered and shuddered, his cheeks an obscenely dark shade of purple, and his eyes brimming with tears as his poor, neglected tendrils thrashed angrily against his legs, trying to reach Carlos’ hand.

Carlos pressed two fingers up into him and Cecil’s back arched violently as he keened at the touch, and Carlos grinned. “Subject’s anus is tight, though gives way easily when pressure is applied.”

He quirked his fingers inside Cecil, rubbing where a man would traditionally have a prostate. Of course, there was nothing traditional about Cecil. “Subject does not seem to have normal human internal organs, as there is no prostate present.” He spread his fingers apart, Cecil melting into a shivering, wailing mess on his lap. “Instead, subject appears to be incredibly sensitive over _all_ areas inside him, much to this scientist’s delight.”

“Carlos, _PLEASE_!” Cecil pleaded. “S-stop studying me!”

“It seems the subject would like to give some input on the research,” Carlos said as he pulled his fingers free from his boyfriend, and Cecil sobbed at the feeling of emptiness. “What would you prefer I do instead?”

“P- _please_ ,” Cecil whined, pressing his lips to Carlos’ jaw, sucking a mark into his neck. “Want y-you inside me, n-need it, please, _please_.”

“I don’t know…” Carlos replied, enjoying the feeling of Cecil’s tongue on his throat, but enjoying teasing the radio host so much more. “I haven’t finished my research yet.”

Cecil grabbed Carlos by the lapels of his lab coat and snarled directly in his face. “I don’t _care_ about your research. Take me _now_!”

“Subject has requested a break from the study,” Carlos grinned as he lined his cock up with Cecil’s ass. “And I am happy to oblige.”

Cecil squealed with pleasure as Carlos thrust into him, grabbing Cecil by the hips and pulling him down around his aching cock. Cecil was so far gone, completely debauched, his pupils so blown that the purple irises floating around in the pitch black sclera of his half a dozen eyes were almost unnoticeable as he threw his head back and sobbed. He braced himself with tentacles wrapped around Carlos and his chair and forced himself around Carlos’ cock, pushing him deeper and deeper inside, and Carlos groaned and gasped for breath, thankful he didn’t have to do as much work as he thrust upwards raggedly; the position more than just a little awkward but still so amazing as the heat of Cecil’s body practically suffocated him. He was just so tight and _gorgeous_ ; his tendrils tangling in the hem of his skirt, his ribs sticking out against his skin as he arched his back to a painful looking angle, his whole body blushing a soft purple, and that gorgeous mouth hanging open as he cried out, lips bruised from biting them so firmly.

Carlos grasped Cecil by his hips and stood, sliding his back onto the table so he could fuck him properly, and Cecil cried out with joy as he thrashed against the surface, slides flying off the edge to shatter on the floor. Carlos hardly cared, focusing only on sinking his cock deeper into that gorgeous heat, feeling the way Cecil’s body tightened around him, and he threaded his fingers through Cecil’s tendrils as he came with a shout, doubling over as every muscle in his body threatened to stop working and leave him a twitching mess on the floor. Cecil whined and fidgeted, wanting his release, so Carlos thrust deep within him one last time as he tugged his hand through the wriggling mass of his tendrils, and Cecil wailed as he coated his stomach and Carlos’ hand with black fluid.

Carlos removed the panties from around Cecil’s knees so he could hang his legs more comfortably off the table and bent over him, pressing soft kisses to his stomach and chest as Cecil shuddered and whimpered, grasping erratically at Carlos’ hair, just needing to hold _something_ to keep himself still. Carlos entwined his fingers with Cecil’s and kissed the backs of his hands before pulling him up to a sitting position and draping Cecil’s arms around his own neck. Cecil groaned, dizzy and unstable, and gave Carlos an anxious look as he began to fall backwards.

“I’ve got you,” Carlos assured him as he wrapped his arms around Cecil’s waist. “Just relax for a minute.”

Cecil didn’t need to be told twice, resting his cheek on Carlos’ shoulder as he caught his breath, almost purring with contentment as he absently stroked his fingers through the short hairs on the back of Carlos’ neck. “Tha’ ‘s good” he slurred against Carlos’ lab coat.

Carlos hummed in agreement as he rubbed Cecil’s back. “You’re definitely my most favorite research project.”

Cecil snorted and sat up, still a little groggy. “You ca’ do yer real science now.”

Carlos pressed a hand to Cecil’s cheek and smiled. “Well, I _would_ , but I have a mess to clean up. And anyway,” he glanced at the broken slides on the floor with a sigh, “I don’t think the samples are going to be there tomorrow after all.”


End file.
